Changes
by Cha-Cha Le Bu
Summary: What if before Hogwarts Hermione harbored a secret. What if she wasn't really a Granger and was the missing pureblood heir. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to good old J.K . I am only borrowing her characters until further notice. This, however, will not be relevant when I rule the world and will by him off of her.**

**WARNING: Rating may change.**

**FULL SUMMARY: What if before Hogwarts Hermione Granger harbored a secret. What if she wasn't really a Granger and was a missing pureblood heir. These changes cause her, along with Harry, to be sorted into Slytherin. Let the fun begin.**

**Beginning of chapter quote: Bitter experience has taught us how fundamental our values are and how great the mission the represent.~ Jan Peter Balkenede **

Chapter One - The Sorting

After reciving my Hogwarts letter on my birthday I was excited, even though I had to wait a year to attend I could not wait. And even though I've known about magic all my life I'm scared to be starting a new life. When I walked up the aisle between Slytherin and Gryffindor I knew which house I preferred. The Gryiffs were roudy never in control of their actions, having stupid bravery yet no loyalty within their house. Now Syltherin however is a loyal and cunning house that protect their own sticking together and helping each other. They are also clever enough to know when not to continue provoking another while the Gryffindorks do not, the snakes, as they like to be called also have a sense of self-prevision, as my father proves, leaving a childhood friend when he went to attempt murder on the minister's daughter. Fool.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts____Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Huflepuff are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Sytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

After that daft tatty, old hat finished it's warning McGonagall produced a scroll from the inner folds of her robe a proceeded to read it's contents

"Abbott, Hannah" After a few moments of silence ensure before the loud scream of

"Huffulepuff" echoed around the hall. "Cartel, Nabeela"

"Ravenclaw" Cheers ensured from a table to my far left.

"Granger ,Hermione"

Oh God, oh god, oh God this it , this is me. _"Hello Miss Granger, or should I say Croll?" _

A sly voice sounded in my ear. "How on Earth do you know that?" I questioned _"I know everything, for I'm a hat , a hat blessed by years of wizards. Now where to sort you. Too smart for Hufflepuff, yet to loyal for Ravenclaw. Too brave for Syltherin, but too cunning for Gryffindor. So where should you go? I know, I know. SLTHERIN". _

Was shouted to the rest of the school.

A good ten minuets after my name the professer called the named of our supposed saviour. "Potter, Harry" Whispers broke out throughout the hall full of students. " Potter, as in the saviour Potter?" "No you idiot Potter as in the Dark lord Potter. Of course that Potter" Oh great just my luck the bloody golden boy is in my year. How devastating. I thought while exchanging looks with my closest enemy and friend.

****************************************************************************** "Potter,Harry" Oh that was quick,who knew that there was such a small population for the best wiziding school in Europe , I thought while walking toward that blasted stool and hat. McGonagall placed the hat on my head and all of a sudden I heard a whispering voice lull throughout my mind. _ "Ah, Mister Potter how long I've been waiting for you to enter my humble abode. Do you like?"_ "Errrrrr, well I can't really see anything because it's all dark and, and well it's your a bit too big for me so yeah" I nervously retorted to the aged hat. _" Yes I suppose I am but there's nothing I can do about that is there? Right back to business, which house would you prefer to be in?"_ " You take preferences?" _"Of course I do Potter!" the hat cried affronted "I may not use them very much , but I do try to listen to you all "_ " I'm sorry to assault you Sir I didn't know. Well then , could I please go to either Sytherin or Gryffindor? Because both sound fancinating" _" Yes, yes Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness"_ "SYLITHERIN" The hat shouted ****************************************************************************** Well that was golden boy is in the house of snakes, well this year is going to be fun.

**Okay I have no idea where I'm going with this as I wrote it in a Physics class and decided to post it. Now you all know what to do so review as reviews would make me extremely happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to good old J.K . I am only borrowing her characters until further notice. This, however, will not be relevant when I rule the world and will buy him off of her.**

**WARNING: Rating may change.**

**FULL SUMMARY: What if before Hogwarts Hermione Granger harbored a secret. What if she wasn't really a Granger and was a missing pureblood heir. These changes cause her, along with Harry, to be sorted into Slytherin. Let the fun begin.**

**Beginning of chapter quote: Love turns, with a little indulgence, to indifference or disgust; hatred alone is immortal.~ William Hazlitt**

Chapter Two - Disgust

RW POV

Oh god what have I done? I befriended a Sytherin, a slimy good for nothing snake. On the train, he seemed alright, I though for sure he"d be a Gryff I mean come on, he is Harry James potter after all, he, like the rest of the potters should be in gryffindor. And that girl from earlier on the train, " are you sure that's a real spell?" I mimicked under my breath " they've all worked for me", probably a Know-it all mudblood trying to show off thinking she'll fit in yeah right, like muggles will ever be able to fit in with us pure bloods. HA.

Now if only I had a way to bring Potter back to us Gryffindors, maybe I'll have to take up Dumbledore's offer after all.

**Okay I've not updated in ages and I'm really sorry for that and I know this was short ( yet again really sorry) but it's better than nothing right? I just moved house and I finally had time between that and revising for GCSEs to update. Now please review because that will make really happy and motivate me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, that all belongs to good old J.K . I am only borrowing her characters until further notice. This, however, will not be relevant when I rule the world and will buy him off of her.**

**WARNING: Rating may change.**

**FULL SUMMARY: What if before Hogwarts Hermione Granger harbored a secret. What if she wasn't really a Granger and was a missing pureblood heir. These changes cause her, along with Harry, to be sorted into Slytherin. Let the fun begin.**

**Beginning of chapter quote: Big egos have little ears. ~ Robert Schuller **

Chapter Three - Listen

NO POV

"Mya, Mya hurry up we have to do our Potions essay for tomorrow" Came Draco's panicked voice from the twisted stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Hermione raised her eyebrow in disbelief as he rounded the corner clutching a wad of parchment and a quill in one hand, while the other contained 'Potions for beginners'"

"We?" she questioned coldly, narrowing her eyes "There is no 'we'. I've already completed Professor Snape's essay last week, just as you should have, not spending all of your time playing Wizard's Chess. Which might I say, is completely barbaric, I cannot understand how you take pleasure from playing it."

Hermione once again returned her attention to Camelot and the vision of Albion by Geoffrey Ashe, ignoring the indignant expression that passed over the pureblood's face and choked gasps that sounded throughout the large common room.

" You know mate" came the smooth voice of an Italian wizard " She has a fair point if you hadn't continuously tried to outwit Goyle, you wouldn't be begging 'Mione for help now"

However as this was said several things happened at once, a sharp voice attempted to cut across with a shout of " Don't call me 'Mione Blaise."

A squeak of " You're agreeing with her?" was voiced from the lithe blonde but all of this was silenced as the Head of House swept into the commons, with his customary cloak billowing out behind him and a question of;

" _Where is Harry Potter?" _

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time but thats because since my last update I had to take four science exams, six maths, four english and a whole load of PE and humanities and in-between revising and taking them my sister also had her son and I now have to babysit him and his sister which just tires me out seeing as one of them is two and the other's just over two months :( So to celebrate my gap in exams, homework and baby-sitting, I have updated and there should be another chapter for this story within the week Yay! **

**Thank you for reading, now you know what to do: REVIEW it makes my world so much brighter!**


End file.
